Paper Plane Communication
by Beautiful Sensations
Summary: Passing notes to pretty girls in class, and unintentionally flirting with them- typical Ash.


_This fic is for Empress Empoleon's Pokemon Writing Contest._

Word count- 1391

* * *

_Fold. Crease. Crinkle._

_There we go,_ thought Ash, satisfied. _A perfect paper airplane._

At present, the raven haired boy was sitting in a classroom, listening to the teacher drone on about types of Pokémon fur and the different types of brushes and combs used for grooming them. Care and Beauty of Pokémon had been added as a compulsory subject to the Poké Academy which he and his friends had been attending for the past few weeks. They had signed up for an educational program which was a two month long program designed to enhance a trainer's skills with Pokémon, regardless of whether the trainer was fighting gym battles or contesting in Pokémon Contests.

And here, in Poké Academy, which was one of the most reputed trainer schools in region, he was getting bored to _death_, listening to the teacher ramble on about _Pokémon shampoos_. Ash loved his Pokémon and loved learning about anything which would improve his skills as a trainer, but he did not need to know that Pokémon with short hair should only be washed with soaps which lacked sulphates. Besides, Pikachu didn't really care which soap Ash used while giving him a bath, so as long as his buddy was happy, why should he bother about anything as well?

Ash waited for the teacher to turn around, and then flexed his hand and launched the paper plane- a beautifully crafted paper plane, he thought proudly- into the air. It was supposed to go out of the window; but instead it hit the blue, silky strands of the person who was sitting next to the window.

Dawn.

Ash stifled a laugh when he saw Dawn's annoyed expression as she untangled the paper plane from her hair. She saw him grinning and fixed him with her death glare- she was finding the lesson extremely interesting and did not appreciate the raven haired boy's interruption. She scribbled something onto the paper plane, bending over her desk as she wrote; and then flung it back at Ash when the teacher wasn't looking.

Curious to see what she had written, he peered at the delicate handwriting on the wing of the plane, which said:

_Do NOT disturb me, Ash Ketchum!_

He grinned mischievously. He _loved_ passing notes in class- especially if the class was a boring one. He wrote down his reply:

**I wonder what we have for lunch…**

He threw the plane towards his blue-eyed friend, timing it correctly so that the teacher would not notice that Dawn's desk had become a makeshift airport for paper planes. He pretended to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Dawn scribbling away. Notes, probably.

What surprised him after a few moments was the fact that Dawn hadn't been taking notes, but had been writing a l-o-n-g reply on the plane:

_I don't know, and neither do I care about lunch right now. I am concentrating on the teacher right now, since this is one of the few classes that I actually like, and if you do anything that will result in me getting thrown out of class, YOU ARE GETTING IT! ! ! ! ! !_

It? What exactly _was _it? Ash mused. And why did she put so many exclamation marks? Maybe he should ask her.

**What is**_** it**_**? And why did you put so many exclamation marks?**

He threw it to her, after sneaking a furtive glance towards the teacher, who was completely oblivious towards the pair's silent communication techniques. After a couple of minutes he received an answer:

_I swear Ash, just wait till the end of class and I'll deal with you then._

Wait till the end of class? That was one thing which was so precisely difficult to do. That was why he was sending Dawn notes, after all.

**I'm finding it really hard to wait till the end of class. It's so boooooring.**

_So what do you want me to do about it? Dance in front of you like a clown?_

Upon reading this, Ash laughed out loud as he pictured Dawn in her cheerleading costume with a large red nose, dancing for his entertainment, and then quickly transformed his chuckle into a coughing fit. The teacher paused her dreary lecture and gave him a pointed look. Still suppressing a smile, Ash looked downwards and waited for his mirth to decrease. Then he picked up his pen and wrote:

**Hahaha that would be HILARIOUS, Dawn. But I think you would look kinda cute doing it :)**

It was a compliment. An innocent compliment- or so Ash thought. Later he learned that it might have been interpreted as something more sinister by _girls_, being incredibly complicated creatures of God's creation.

He aimed and tossed the paper plane. It soared into the air, flying towards Dawn…

…but then suddenly a gust of wind coming in from the open window slammed into it, changing its course of direction. Time seemed to slow down as the plane veered away from its intended recipient and flew straight towards the teacher's face.

And poked her in the eye.

The teacher yelped in pain and fell backwards onto the floor in shock, one hand clutching the plane and the other one rubbing her eye. There was silence in the classroom as everyone observed the scene- and then slowly sniggers and snorts broke out in the room as the students tried to conceal their reaction to the amusement that the teacher had provided them with. The only two people who weren't laughing were Ash and Dawn.

The teacher hastily stood up, her face clearly displaying fury. She glared at the plane, reading the various messages that were written on it, and, upon reading Ash's name, she barked, "Ash Ketchum!"

Just then the bell rang, and the students meekly filed out of the classroom, obviously overwhelmed by the display of anger. Ash hung his head and lingered in the classroom as the teacher began to reprimand him.

"You should pay more attention in class, mister Ketchum. This subject is not only for co-ordinators, it is applicable to everyone who has Pokémon. Throwing paper planes in the classroom is a very serious matter, young man…"

The teacher trailed off ominously, reading the words that were scrawled on the plane, and looked up at the boy and scowled again. "And, one more thing to remember, mister Ketchum, school is _not_ a place for flirting. You are free to flirt with Miss Berlitz _after_ school."

Ash nearly choked on his own saliva. _F-flirting?_ He hadn't been _flirting_ with Dawn! He didn't know_ how_ to flirt. He wasn't even sure what flirting _meant_. All he knew that it was subtle activity between a boy and a girl which was used to display interest in the other person, without saying it outright. Personally, he thought that flirting was a very pointless activity. What if you were being subtle and the other person didn't get it? (He failed to realize that not everyone was as oblivious as him).

_Maybe the teacher's take on flirting and my take on flirting are different, _he thought. _I'm pretty sure I know more than her. This isn't flirting. Dawn will agree with me._

Little did he know that he was, in fact, very wrong.

* * *

The teacher let him go after fifteen minutes, the duration of which was spent in lecturing Ash on the ethics and morals of a classroom. He exited the classroom, exhausted and hungry, and saw that Dawn had been waiting outside. Her face was worried.

"Oh gosh, what happened? What did the teacher say? I hope you didn't get detention. I'm sorry; I didn't want you to get caught!"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Nah, it wasn't much, and I didn't get detention. But why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything."

She hung her head. "No, I was feeling so guilty."

He grinned his trademark grin, "No need to worry!" This elicited a smile from the bluenette.

"So what was your reply to my message?" she asked, as they made their way to the canteen.

He told her his reply, and then about the teacher's misinterpretation of his innocent compliment, expecting her to agree with him.

He didn't get why she turned bright red and stuttered something unintelligible.

Man, girls were _complicated._

* * *

_So…um….yeah….REVIEW PLEASE :)_


End file.
